C L O S E R
by God's Hands On The Wheel
Summary: MATURE CONTENT! Attemptive rape,violence,blood.Farfarello's obsession towards him proves Ken the masochist that lies in him .One Shot. Inspired by NineInchNail's song .


**C L O S E R **

Ken felt a dizzyness that almost made him throw up , he felt it in his stomach then in his throat.His wrists were tied with a rope and handcuffs , he felt that clearly , he was tied to a pipe or something similar.He couldn't remember how or when he got here.His eyes were like spider webs and he could barely distinguish anything , as the world seemed to jump and bounce and turn upside down . Sickness .

His head fell in his chest again , not being able to stay up . He felt chills on his skin and knew he was barefoot and half naked , wearing only his jeans . As though he was in a perfect dark void , that's how he felt , like he'd died .Suddenlly , he noticed something from the darkness , moving towards him . He lifted his head , sickness coming back into his throat , but even so , his eyes became clearer , and in his face appeared the slim figure of a man dressed in white , with a face he knew a bit too well .

Why was he here ?

What did he want ?

Ken tried to struggle but he was too weak and he could barely stand on his feet .Behind Farfarello he saw nothing but a dim lit bed and a drawer , even so , they hardly seemed real , as well as this situation .The white man came dangerously close to him , and , after looking straight at him with his one golden eye he lifted his chin up with his index finger and smirked.Ken wanted to speak or scream but his tongue felt swollen and his throat too dry .

Farfarello looked at him again, then released his chin in a disgusted kind of way , and circled him twice , slowly , like a panther admiring its prey , and stopped behind him. Ken struggled , but he couldn't release himself , no matter what . He had nothing he could use as a weapon and the sickness was still there, even if his eyes could see clear .

From behind , he suddenlly felt Farfarello close to him , and the man squeezed his arm to pin him to the pipe and he sniffed his throat , from shoulder to ear and back chills formed in Ken's spine as the man brought his lips close to his ears and breathed into them . He was so close that he felt his lips moving on his earlobe as he spoke in a soft but harsh tone , whispering :

" I wanna fuck you like an animal Ken Hidaka..." his other hand came from behind and was put on his throat , then gripped his jawline and forced it up and he licked the inside of his ear , making him almost lose his weak balance

" You get me closer to God... " He said afterwards , then released him from his tight grips violently , as he cut with his knife the rope and opened the handcuffs. But before he could do anything , he caught him in his arms as his legs didn't listened to him anymore and put the handcuffs on again . He was ordering his moves with his own hands , like he was a puppet .

Ken left out only a couple of moans , as his tongue still did not heal . He wanted out of this . For the first time in his life his blood boiled so hard in so many ways he felt like was going to go insane , and he was so scared his heart skipped beats .

Holding him by his waist , Farfarello threw him on the drawer and the boy leaned in his elbows in order to try and keep straight . His chest touched the cold wood as he felt Farfarello 's even colder hand on his chest , going lower and lower until it reached his waist . He was spreading his body all over his back , and he was too weak to struggle as his forehead touched his handcuffed wrists .

He heard the sound of the knife and his abdomen rushed with contradictory feelings when he felt the cold blade running down his spine , and then he felt the hot tongue follow the same direction . He moaned and his hands turned into fists , that tried to fight not Farfarello , but his own emotions .He felt himself being grabbed again , and turned .He faced him , he was so close he felt his breath on his lips , and his one eye made him shrug in fear .

His handcuffs were opened , but his wrists caught in such a tight grip were instantly pinned to the edge of the bed as he was thrown on it with the white man on top of him.He couldn't believe all the force he had , as he tried to struggle , but his hands meant nothing to his strong grip , so strong it made him wish for the handcuffs again .

The knife was in sight now , and it started to trace his forhead , his temples , his cheeks and then his lips and forced his sharp tip into his mouth , and he felt the steel taste on his tongue and as it got out , it cut through his lip , but followed its course , lower , on the neck , chest and abdomen , and then was drawn back , as Farfarello kissed his neck and licked it until he reached his face , traced his strong jawline with the hot tongue and then forced himself into his mouth as he extracted all the blood that was coming out .

In one hand , his wrists , in the other his knife .

He possessed him and it scared him so bad and in the same time , all his movements ...all...all...

The knife came in sight again as he backed away from his mouth to trace his chest again and scar it gently,thick layers of red blood dripping down on the dirty white sheets ,and then his mouth came back on each and every one of them , tasting , licking and forcing itself into them .

All ...all of this he could not accept , especially the way it made him feel . Ken bit his lower lip . He had to get out ... But as the white man unbuttoned his jeans by cutting the buttons with his knife he saw him smile because he noticed from the jeans that Ken was taking as much pleasure from it as he was scared by it . And he smirked , as if his job was done and got off from on top of him , and with his hand behind his back , he started walking backwards with the same grin on his face as Ken fell into unconsciousness again.

_You...get ...me...closer...to...God..._


End file.
